Of Age
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: It's Castiel's sixteenth birthday, and he's allowed new privilege centered around his wings, and he can't wait to show them to his boyfriend Dean. Teenage AU, established relationship, wing kink, heavy slash, Castiel's first time. Rated M for a reason.


It was different, to say the least. Castiel had just turned sixteen, the age where angels were allowed to have their wings out freely all the time, not having to curl them up and keep them there by a so-called "Grace Chasity Belt". The reason for the rule was basically so lovers wouldn't defile wings until the rightful age, which used to be nineteen, but was bumped down when kids started doing it anyway, dangerously reaching through the Grace. Not that Castiel had been one of those kids. He was a bookworm with a steady boyfriend who knew nothing of the rule, he didn't keep up on angel news that much, and after convincing that Castiel wasn't ready for too much intimacy, Dean had backed off and settled for holding him around the waist and long kisses after dates.

And now, Cas could be as intimate as he wanted with Dean, and that was a good thing. He'd gotten the extra Grace lifted a few hours ago, and was now working on making his wings look good for Dean. He'd let them out to their full span and had them curl around him, making sure he got every inch. He'd already washed them, combed and cleaned, and now he worked on moussing and fluffing them up, making himself look more attractive for a mate. As if they weren't already puffed out and swollen by all the excitement and pent-up arousal.

When his wings were finished, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and kept checking the clock every two minutes to see if Dean would be there yet. Cas checked his hair in the mirror, dialed down the lights in his room so they were just low enough to see, on account of being shy about his body, and made sure everything they would need was in the drawer next to his bed. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, then folded his wings back up to hide their freedom, and closed his bedroom door behind him. He walked downstairs, his older brother coming out to see him.

"Movie's all ready to go, just need to press play," Gabriel grinned, taking in Castiel's appearance, "Oh, baby brother, it's hard to picture you actually letting Dean-O touch your wings when you look this dolled up."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I guess that's a compliment?"

"Yep." The older angel smiled, snapping his fingers. Cas smelt popcorn.

"Thank you, Gabriel. For everything." The dark haired teen smiled back softly, if not a little embarrassingly. Gabriel had helped him in the sexual department, buying condoms and the other essentials. Cas had tried, but got too nervous, his whole face burning with blush as they pulled up to the store, so the blond had told him to stay in the car while he went in.

"No problem. Just don't let him hurt you... Do you have everything you need?" Gabe's tone wasn't joking anymore. He cared deeply for his little brother, and even though he wasn't too happy about Castiel getting ready to be intimate, he would help to the best of his ability to make sure he'd be okay.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded, "Don't worry, it will be fine."

There was a knock at the door, and Gabriel nodded, "Okay, little bro. I'm gonna slip out the back. See you tomorrow."

Castiel watched his brother walk toward the back of the house, hearing the back door close a few moments later from around the corner. He walked over to the front door and opened it, seeing Dean raising his fist to knock again. He smiled upon seeing Cas, eyes taking him in while the angel did the same to him. Dean was dressed in his favorite jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket draped over him. His hair was a little messy with his usual pushed back bedhead, like Castiel loved best.

"Hey, Cas." The Winchester smiled, walking in when he was invited, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He smiled wider when he noticed Castiel's cheeks tinting pink.

"Hello, Dean." The angel closed the door and took Dean's coat from his shoulders, wanting him to be most comfortable tonight. He really didn't know that Castiel was ready to go all the way, but he said anytime Cas was ready, he would be, too. This wasn't going to be the ordinary date night.

"Thanks," He watched the other teen put his jacket in the closet, "You look... Really amazing, by the way. I-I mean, you do all the time, but... Y'know."

Castiel chuckled softly, turning back to him, his senses telling him to just pounce on Dean like he knew he wanted to. He pushed them away for later, and lead his boyfriend into the living room, "I know what you mean, thank you."

"You don't have to say 'thank you' every time I compliment you, Cas. I love doing it, being able to see your smile after. It's fine." Dean told him, wrapping an arm around him as they settled in on the couch, loving the way the angel cuddled close, much closer than he usually did.

"I can't help it." He shrugged softly, nuzzling his face into the other's neck, taking in the scent of his soap and the leather interior of his car. God, he loved how Dean smelled; fresh and clean like rain, something like sawdust, motor oil, and faint Old Spice when he felt the need to have something extra. It drove Castiel crazy in the most delicious way, "I really can't help it."

Dean gripped his boyfriend's shoulder slightly, feeling lips press against his neck. Just one lingering kiss, enough to make it mouth dry and wonder what was going on with Cas. He swallowed and turned to look at him after he'd pulled away, seeing something different in those stunning blue eyes. He smiled, deciding not to bring it up just yet, lifting his hips from the couch to take something from his pocket. He held a small box up to Cas, "I uh, it's not much, but... Happy Birthday."

The angel's head tilted to the side in curiosity, and took the box, gently pulling to untie the white ribbon bow. He slipped the top off the box, and could tell Dean took time in how he wrapped it, blue tissue paper folded neatly to keep the gift safe. He pulled back the layers of paper and was met with a small curved piece of metal, brass, if he had to guess. He lifted it from the box, black string making a circle with the brass, big enough for his wrist. The metal was engraved, in Dean's best handwriting, music notes.

"That's the first string of notes I taught you," Dean reminded softly, "I remembered that you hated harp lessons, so you made me teach you piano. And you were so happy when you got it for the first time."

Castiel gently ran his thumb over the brass, feeling the indents of the notes. He smiled fondly at the memory, running around in the late afternoon with Dean, seeing a complete opposite of what he was like around other people. Dean was rough around the edges, but soft and loving and just pure wonderful on the inside, letting it come out fully when he was alone with Cas. That's why Castiel loved him so much.

"Dean... This is amazing. Thank you." The angel smiled up at him, seeing how bright the Winchester got.

"You like it? Really? Turn it over." Dean was beaming. He watched his boyfriend flip the bracelet over, mumbling out the dates engraved. He smiled, biting his lip before letting it go, "The day we met, our first date, first kiss, first 'I love you'."

"I know... I-I marked them all down in my calender," Castiel leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean's for a moment before pulling away, "I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too, babe." The brunette took the bracelet from his hands, slipping it delicately onto his wrist, rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand as he took it in his own.

Castiel wet his lips, squeezing his hand, "Dean, I don't want to watch this movie."

"Then we don't have to. We can do whatever you want to, it's your birthday." Dean shrugged, giving a smile.

"I want to go upstairs with you." The angel told him softly, a bit afraid his boyfriend would say no. He stared down at their hands, pulling his lip between his teeth in nervousness. There was a hand on his cheek, thumb freeing his lip.

"Cas, if you're saying what I think... Are you ready?" Dean was looking at him, trying to meet his eyes, his heart suddenly pumping a little faster, beat thrumming in his ears.

"You don't want to." The dark haired teen pulled away, sighing. He was pulled back, arm wrapping around his waist to keep him there. He looked up at his boyfriend.

"Of course I want to. Damn it, I really want to." The human leaned up, pressing his lips to Cas'. The angel made a soft noise, moving his lips against Dean's, hands going to cradle the sides of his face, play with his hair. The Winchester got in close, running a hand up the other's back, feeling how he arched into his chest, away from his hand like he was sensitive.

Castiel broke the kiss with a soft groan, letting out a deep breath. He took Dean's hand and got up, leading him to the stairs, then up them. He was nervous, but he wanted this, wanted Dean to touch him, wanted to touch Dean. He was ready for this. He kissed him at the top of the stairs, capturing his lips and threading his fingers through his hair. The brunette gently pushed him against the wall, moving his lips hungrily against his boyfriend's. Castiel urged him closer, feeling Dean's body cover his, line right up with him. His wings itched to get out, to be free and to be touched. The angel moaned and pushed himself away from the wall, breaking the kiss.

"Dean. Dean, please, let's go." He forced his hands from the Winchester's hair, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the bedroom, pushing the door open. The brunette took a hold of his boyfriend's hips, wanting to keep him close while his eyes adjusted.

"Why is it so dark? Cas, I wanna be able to see you." Dean placed kisses to the other's neck, hearing the low noise he made.

"You know I'm shy, Dean." The angel turned, looking up at him, "You can still see."

"Whatever makes your beautiful body comfortable." He smiled, running his hands up Cas' chest, holding his face in his hands. The birthday boy smiled back and leaned up, pressing his lips to Dean's again. Their tongues danced lazily, the brunette easing Castiel into becoming more aggressive, and soon the angel was leading the kiss, tugging at Dean's shirt, ready to get them out of their clothes.

The human broke the kiss, letting his shirt be pulled over his head. He moved his hands to fix his amulet but Castiel's hands were already there, smoothing it back against his skin, then gliding over his torso. Dean made a soft noise, the dark haired teen leaning in and kissing at his neck, down along his collarbone, placing one to his shoulder. Cas explored his boyfriend's skin, letting his hands slip down to his abdomen, trace the muscles there and curve around, moving up to feel the sides of his ribs, stepping closer to touch along his back.

"Cas," Dean raised his hands to set them on the top button of the angel's shirt, "Let me touch you, too."

"O-Okay. Yes, Dean." Castiel nodded, and looked down to watch his boyfriend's fingers undo the buttons on his shirt, fingertips skim down the skin being revealed every few buttons, his breathing a little heavy. Dean ran his hands back up, pushing the fabric from the other's shoulders, wishing he could see better. But he could see enough. Porcelain skin, warm to the touch, and oh, Dean did touch. He leaned forward with the intent of giving every inch of skin attention, placing them to his neck, down his chest, easing Cas down onto the bed to continue down.

Castiel bit his lip, leaning up on an elbow to watch the other teen, running a hand through that soft hair. Dean left wet kisses down the dark haired teen's abdomen, feeling the way he shook under him softly as he traced his bellybutton with his tongue. He started to undo his belt, get his mouth on those hip bones and other things that would make Cas crazy, when the angel suddenly sat up, moving away from him.

"Cas, it's okay." He watched him crawl back on the bed, to the middle of it and take a deep breath.

"I need to show you something. I-I've never done this before." Castiel held a hand out to him, beckoning him up onto the bed with him. The Winchester slipped off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, facing his boyfriend.

"I know you haven't. I wanna make you feel good, I wanna make this the best time you've never had. I love you, Cas." Dean told him sincerely, setting a hand on his knee, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, "What do you wanna show me, babe?"

The angel brushed his lips against the other teen's, then pulled away, sitting up a bit more. He slowly let his wings out, letting out a relieved breath as they stretched and shivered in Dean's presence, watching his boyfriend's eyes go wide. Castiel let them flap once, just once, to make them comfortable in front of someone who wasn't just Gabriel helping him clean them. Dean stared in wonder, goosebumps rising to his skin at the small whoosh of air his wings made.

"I'm of age now, Dean." The blue-eyed teen watched his face closely, seeing if he liked them or not. He felt anxiety over how Dean was staring at them, and they curled up like they wanted to hide, starting to fold back in.

"I-I... Where are they going? Cas, they're so gorgeous." He leaned up a little more to try and see them, then looked at his boyfriend, looking over his face, "Don't be shy, you're beautiful."

"You like them?" Castiel swallowed a few times, trying to get over the nervousness. He moved them back out, letting them curl and stretch around them. He didn't let them touch Dean's body yet, "I know they're... an odd color, for being an angel and all, but-"

"No, I love them." Dean blurted immediately, holding back the urge to touch them. His wings were dark, a coal colored array of feathers. They looked amazingly soft, shiny, and a little puffed out. He knew the basics of angel mating, read up about it when he started dating Cas, just to be educated when the time came. Puffed out feathers meant wanting a mate, attracting one, and Dean was definitely attracted to Castiel and his wings. He bit his lip, seeing they were close enough to caress his skin, for him to caress them back, "Cas..."

"Yes, Dean. I... I want you to touch them." The dark haired teen nodded, eyes moving to watch Dean's hands. They fidgeted a little in his lap, then one reached out with uncertainty, fingertips less than an inch from the feathers closest to him, on the inside of the left wing. Castiel bit his lip and his exhale was shaky. He closed his eyes and waited, not being able to help the startled but pleasured groan when calloused fingers threaded softly through his feathers.

"Woah," The Winchester whispered, holding a feather between his index and middle finger, rubbing with his thumb. Castiel whimpered, opening his eyes to see his boyfriend's hand there, _right there_ in his feathers, and it felt so good. Dean looked at him, stilling his hand, "Cas? Babe, you okay?"

"O-Oh, Dean." He looked back at his face, seeing the concern, and his wings twitched, "Please, Dean. More."

The human wet his lips, hearing the desperation in his boyfriend's voice. He carded his fingers through his inside of his wing, feeling his pulse as he got closer, warmth and more softness. He sat up on his knees, other hand going to the other wing, giving it the same treatment. Cas shuddered, muffling a moan. Dean moved closer, getting a better reach, the angel rested his head on his soon-to-be lover's abdomen, hands holding the waistband of his jeans to stay steady. The brunette gasped softly when something glided from his shoulders to his lower back, and he wasn't really surprised when he found himself getting even more excited that Castiel was touching him with his wings.

Dean's hands fell to the sensitive, downy feathers on the undersides of his wings and Cas groaned before he could stop it, and felt the other's eyes on him. He looked up, a wave of arousal pumping through him at Dean's lust filled expression,feeling his wings swell up even more. The brunette pulled his eyes away from Cas' to look in awe, and stroked through the feathers again, "Fuck, Cas, this is amazing."

God, he must have looked like a whore by now, Castiel thought, but he didn't care. Couldn't find time to care with amazing hands delving further and further to explore you. He smiled a little, tilting his head back down, placing slow kisses to his boyfriend's stomach, muscles under the skin clenching when his lips met them. The Winchester moved a hand deeper into the feathers, and met something that felt like skin, but not quite. He rubbed his fingertips against it, and Cas made a loud noise, body and wings jerking forward in surprise.

"Dean, oh God." The dark haired teen's fingers raked up Dean's sides, pressing against him harder because he needed him closer, so much closer, "Fuck, fuck,_ fuck_."

"Oh, baby, you don't normally swear." Dean cooed with a loving mock tone, rubbing his fingertips against the overly soft skin again, getting another loud, now trembling, noise that he felt against his abdomen.

"T-This... I've never been touched like this before, Dean. N-Never. I just... I need you closer. Now," He made his wings pull away from those seemingly magical hands, even if they didn't want to, and sat up on his knees as well, eagerly pushing his mouth onto Dean's, toppling them over in the process. Cas landed on the other's chest, bare skin pressed together and both of them liking it as they touched over each other's torsos. Castiel felt along the brunette's broad shoulders, down to his collarbones and over to his biceps. He loved feeling the muscle under the skin, strong and dominating.

Dean reached around and ran his hand down his boyfriend's back, in between the bases of his wings, and felt how he shuddered, moaned against his mouth. His wings flapped again, helping Cas sit up, their hips settling together and his wings relaxing sensually against the mattress. He looked up at him, panting softly, going to undo his belt the rest of the way and slip it out of the loops. Castiel's hips arched the slightest bit as Dean pulled it out, let it slip out of his hand and off the bed, never breaking his eyes' gaze of Castiel's body. The human smirked up at him, running his hand up along the arch of his wing, watching the feathers shake and flutter up into his touch.

"Touch them again, Dean." He requested a bit breathlessly, moving his gaze down to his own hands, starting to work open the brunette's belt buckle. Dean's palm covered a patch of feathers, giving a gentle experimental tug to them before swiping down the rest of his wing. Castiel moaned and bit his lip, letting it go as he breathed deeply, and the Winchester's gaze was fixed on his mouth, the way his lips were wet and parted, completely perfect.

The angel slipped the belt out of the loops, the human's hips raising them both a small amount for it, and tossed it onto the floor with his own, popping the button on Dean's jeans next. The brunette's hands drift down to the downy under feathers again, and eased his fingers into them, rubbing at the ultra sensitive down in there, and Castiel bucked forward unexpectedly, crying out with his hips rocking against Dean's. The Winchester's eyes went wide, and his lips were open as he groaned at the slide of hips. Cas gasped and blushed at being so loud, his wings giving a shake all the way down to the bases, senses high and wings pumping with pleasure. He almost felt dizzy with it.

"So, that's a sweet spot for you, huh, baby? Right down here, nestled under these little feathers?" He stroked there again, much more softer, fingertip just grazing the warm, skin-like softness, "God, that's hot."

Castiel gasped again, tightening his thighs on Dean's hips for a moment, his hips rocking slightly, "Mm, mm."

The Winchester bit his lip, thinking Cas would come early if he kept going like this. He could tell his wings were really sensitive under touch like this, and he wanted to be careful, give Cas the full spectrum of pleasure before he climaxed. Before they both did. He pulled his hand away, and the wings just fluttered forward to touch him, one swiping up and curling around next to him, laying almost protectively on the bed, inside brushing his arm, other one using its wide upper half to skim over his chest. He let out a deep breath, planting his hands on the other's thighs, "Cas, can you lay on 'em? Will it be okay?"

"If I curve them the right way, yes." The angel nodded, and Dean's hands slid up, undoing his pants.

"Good. I wanna get you ready. I wanna make you feel good, Cas." He said, running his hands over the exposed underwear and up his abdomen, "Please, get comfortable for me."

Castiel nodded, dipping down and giving a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, climbing off him after, situating himself at the top of the bed. Setting his head on the pillows and his wings up and out to the sides, he relaxed them. He was giving himself to Dean, pushing back the nerves that wanted to ruin this perfect night, putting himself on display so Dean could make this wonderful. He set his hands on his stomach and looked up, seeing the brunette staring at him.

"Dean, what is it?" He asked, not being able to hide the anxiousness in his voice. The human walked to him on his knees, gently parting Cas' legs.

Dean settled himself between his legs, looking him over, leaning over to run his hands just once over each wing, "I read about this. You're trusting me so much, having them like this. I feel like it's an honor."

"I want you to be my mate, Dean. I love you." The angel said softly, and the brunette took his hands in his own, brushing their lips together.

"I love you, too." He whispered like it was the most sacred thing in the whole universe, squeezing his hands, "I'll do my best to be the mate you want."

"I know you will be," Castiel leaned up and placed a loving kiss to the other's forehead, "You may carry on."

"Okay." Dean smiled, feeling his heart swell with how much he was trusting him. He let go of Cas' hands to test holding them on his hips, before taking a hold of the waistband of his jeans, "Let's get you outta these."

The angel lifted his hips, and he was slowly stripped of his pants, biting his lip at the way Dean looked at the bulge in his boxers. He wasn't used to being under this much scrutiny, and was nervous the Winchester would find something he didn't like. Dean let his lips connect with Castiel's chest, working his way down lazily, letting his tongue swirl and dip in the lines and Vs that made up his lower torso. The dark haired teen's breathing was labored as he watched his boyfriend's mouth move further and further down.

"Dean," He warned halfheartedly, those green eyes looking up at him, mouth puffing warm air onto his clothed length. He shivered, "I-I... I've never... Y-You don't need to do that."

"But, Cas..." One of the brunette's hands came up, cupping his boyfriend's shaft in his hand, rolling his palm over him, "I think we'll both love it."

"Dean." He whined, hips rocking up involuntarily for more, loving the warmth and pressure. The other teen chuckled softly, and nodded in defeat, sitting back up to give a small tug to his waistband. He set a hand over Dean's, "Your pants first."

"If I don't jump you as soon as they come off." The Winchester half-joked, scooting back to strip himself of his jeans. After setting them aside, he looked back to see Castiel had sat up, and almost groaned at his legs still spread for him. He crawled back between them, and the angel's hands were on him; touching his hips, moving across the fabric of his boxer-briefs, missing over the one place he needed the most attention. Cas gently squeezing his thighs, dipping his thumbs in to rub at his inner thighs, "What?"

"Fascinating. This is what I've been feeling when I put my hand on your thigh or sat in your lap." His head had tilted to the side again, fingers dancing closer to the bulge straining the dark colored cotton, giving a little exploration. He thought Dean was beautiful, and nothing he'd seen had proved him wrong yet.

"I-Is that a good thing?" Dean bit his lip, watching the way his boyfriend's face scrunched up and his brows furrowed in concentration as he explored, smoothing out afterwards, looking satisfied. Satisfied like he'd proved something but Dean never knew what.

Cas smiled softly and glanced up at him. He moved his hand over to palm the brunette's erection, speaking while he did so, "Yes, a very good thing, Dean."

The human's hips twitched forward, Castiel's long fingers grabbing him all the way around. He took a deep breath, "O-Oh, okay."

"I want to see, Dean." He squeezed, just to feel the weight of his boyfriend's anatomy, causing a soft whimper.

"I wanna get you ready first, babe." The brunette told him, taking his hand away before it got him too worked up, "I honestly don't want to get carried away."

The angel nodded, laying himself back down, "Okay. I have... things in the top drawer."

The Winchester got off the bed, softly easing his boyfriend's wing out of the way, only to have it curl lovingly around his waist, tip of his wing rubbing against his lower back. It was softer than fleece, because that's the only thing partly close he could compare it to, a big warmth surrounding his lower torso, drawing shapes on the small of his back. He smiled and opened the drawer, grabbing out a bottle of lube and a condom, crawling back onto the bed after, the wing uncurling gracefully from him and relaxing back again. He leaned down and brushed his lips to Cas', setting the items in his hand aside to slip his thumbs under the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers.

"You ready, sweetheart?" He asked softly, and got a nod. He took down his underwear, not staring on purpose so Castiel wouldn't be nervous, and laid them at the end of the bed. He met eyes with the angel, giving a reassuring look, then let himself look at him in full, take him in with his heart thumping wildly, "Oh, Cas."

Castiel forced his wings to stay where they were, not to hide him from Dean's gaze, watching as hands ran up his bare thighs, warm and squeezing softly, thumbs rubbing against his skin. The brunette gently worked his legs apart again, the dark haired teen gasping at being so exposed. Dean wrapped a hand around his length, testing how it felt, heavy and throbbing, before starting to stroke how he thought Cas would like it. The angel groaned softly, unconsciously opening his legs more, letting his boyfriend have the room he needed.

"Gorgeous, Cas. You're completely gorgeous." He mumbled, thumbing at the head of his cock, exhaling shakily when he saw the effect it had on the other teen; mouth opening in a silent cry, wings shifting as he twitched in his hand. Castiel grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down, sealing their lips together, needy with a breathy moan.

"T-Thank you, Dean." He whispered when they parted, and then he dived back in. Their tongues swiped and the birthday boy started to sit up for more, get more of the amazing taste that was Dean's mouth, but a hand on his chest and shoulder eased him back down, breaking the kiss.

"Easy, babe." The Winchester forced his hand off his length and reached for the lube, opening the cap, "Let's get you ready."

Castiel nodded and laid his head back onto the pillows, watching Dean spread the clear, slightly pink substance onto two fingers, and he just had to ask, "Why is it pink?"

"'Cause it's strawberry," The human smirked, holding his hand out. The other teen leaned up a little, poking his tongue out and running it lightly along the pad of his boyfriend's finger. Dean hummed in approval, "Good, right?"

Cas muttered a reply with a nod, and tried to calm down, one hand playing with his feathers out of nervousness. Dean set a finger to his entrance, holding the other's hip with his free hand when he jumped, telling him to relax, that he'd be easy. He let Castiel get used to the feeling of being touched down there, rubbing small, soft circles around his opening before starting to add pressure. He let his thumb glide back and forth on the dark haired teen's hip in silent apology as he worked the digit into him, being as careful he could with his beautiful angel. His eyes switched from staring at part of his body disappearing inside Cas, to up to his face, seeing the discomfort etched across his features.

Castiel didn't like it. It felt odd and intrusive, and like Dean was making his finger wiggle around, as if he was searching for something, a small burning sensation occurring when he tried to stretch him. It was supposed to feel good, having his boyfriend inside him, but he wasn't so sure yet. He was about to open his mouth and ask Dean about it when his mouth opened for a different reason, a long moan leaving him. Something warm had engulfed his cock, and his eyes trailed down quickly, seeing Dean's head bobbing up and down on him.

"Dean." He groaned in surprise, his tone stern from shock, hand going down to pull the brunette off of him. His hand settled in that soft hair and tugged just a little, getting a moan that vibrated his flesh. He groaned louder, it dying out into a soft whimper. He wasn't trying to pull Dean away anymore, instead running a hand appreciatively through his hair and letting the hand on his feathers give a pleasuring pull, "Y-You have an oral fixation."

The brunette moaned again in response, then let his tongue roam over his length, precome enticing his taste buds and telling him to add another finger. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, listening to the shaky half-cry his boyfriend made as he slipped his other lubed finger in. He felt Castiel's muscles close around the digits, so tight it made the Winchester moan, thrusting them shallowly, curling the tips. Cas was rocking his hips, rutting them in sharp twitches, making various tones of noises that made Dean's cock strain for attention and freedom. He crooked his fingers again when Castiel's insides had relaxed, and the cry the angel made surprised him, the dick pushing down his throat surprising him even more.

"D-Dean!" The pleasure was so intense, it made his mind go blank for a moment, having felt nothing like it before. A whole surge through his body that hurt but felt so amazing at the same time. The brunette didn't mind, could take deep-throating him, but pulled off with a soft cough anyway, still working his fingers in and out. He leaned over him, watching his boyfriend pant for breath.

"Mm, found another sweet spot, baby." He said, voice scratchy from the back of his throat being hit, and scissored his fingers to stretch him open. Castiel wiggled and effectively thrust his hips down on the digits, wings starting to get restless.

"Dean, D-Dean, Dean." The dark haired teen whimpered, his voice breaking, threading his hands in his boyfriend's hair to keep him close. The Winchester got closer, bumping the backs of the other's thighs with the front of his own, the angel's legs having no choice but to lift up. The change in angle had him groaning, feeling the other's fingertips swiping that spot, _that fucking amazing spot_, "Dean, please. More, please. I need more."

The brunette nodded and gently slipped his fingers out, causing a whine, and he wiped his hand on his underwear before taking them off, throwing them somewhere across the room. He honestly didn't care where. Castiel went to help, grabbing the lube and sitting up, watching Dean pick up the condom, rip the foil wrapper with his teeth, taking and rolling the condom onto himself. The angel drizzled some of the lube onto his cock, and stroked a few times to spread it around, Dean throbbing at the touch. He pulled away and wiped his hand on the sheets, wetting his lips in anticipation. The Winchester took his boyfriend's legs and wrapped them around his waist after he'd laid back down, and set himself to his entrance.

"Cas, you have to relax for me, okay? I don't wanna hurt you." Dean told him, one hand holding himself above the dark haired teen, palm on the mattress next to Cas' ribs, other hand softly trailing through his very puffy feathers.

"Okay, Dean." He took a deep breath. He was nervous, but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him softly, trying to hold back a pained noise as Dean entered him. The human heard it though, and tried to kiss it away, halting his hips when he was fully inside. He pressed kisses to Cas' jaw, down his neck and across his shoulder, feeling feathers tickle the side of his face. He nosed against them fondly, then went back to his skin, peppering kisses by the hollow of his throat and collarbone.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered, rubbing his thumb against a feather that was shaking. He smoothed it back into place, trying not to move his hips.

"It's okay, Dean." The angel used one hand to pet his boyfriend's hair, voice trembling slightly as he adjusted to the large intrusion. It hurt, a burning that he was trying to get used to, but he loved the feeling of the kisses and a body over him, someone he loved ready to love him physically for the first time. He kissed Dean's temple, and gave a small shift of the hips, "Please, move us. I-I want this to happen."

Dean nodded once and set his hands on Castiel's hips, carefully easing himself out, noticing the way his breathing and body faltered, then pushed back in, still trying to be as gentle as possible. He was tight, a virgin, and Dean bit his lip nervously. The dark haired teen gasped softly, feeling everything as Dean settled himself to the hilt again. The brunette planted a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, then carefully thrust again. One of Cas' wings came up, laying itself next to them on the bed; laying itself out for Dean's hands. He looked at his wing, then to his face, a trusting expression while he panted softly.

"Mm, Dean." His hips arched up on the brunette's next thrust, his other wing being a little more mischievous. It moved to brush his boyfriend's arm, slide around to run up and down his back, flutter just so by the curve of his ass. Dean's hips found a good rhythm, and they both groaned softly. Cas sat up on his elbows so he wouldn't hurt his feathers, and wet his lips, loving the way Dean's abdomen muscles clenched every time he shifted forward.

The Winchester noticed Castiel's wings had moved, so he couldn't lay on his back anymore. He moved his hands around to his back, one between the bases of his wings, the other a little lower for leverage. He slowed his hips, "Baby, come here."

Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and Dean pulled him up, having him straddle his thighs. He held the dark haired teen's weight, and nuzzled his head into his neck, hearing Castiel moan as he thrust up into him. The angel rested his head against Dean's, liking this position a lot more than the other one, no stress on his wings and the burning going away. He rocked his hips, a bit sloppy at first, but his boyfriend corrected him with the hand on his lower back, working their moving together.

"C-Cas." The brunette gasped against the hollow his collarbone, closing his eyes. His senses were high, feeling like everything was being thrown at him; the smell of Castiel's hair, the warmth of his skin, the velvet of his insides. The way he was breathing hard, moaning and rocking onto him was driving Dean crazy, along with his wings arching around them, brushing his own skin, the other worldly softness exciting him. He was already developing a kink, and he loved it. The dark haired teen whimpered as he pushed his hips down again, wings trembling.

Dean bucked up, hissing quietly to keep louder noises in. He licked along the tendon in his lover's neck, Cas starting to hold more of his own weight, using it to shallowly bounce. He had a strong grip on the back of his hair, starting to take over, and the brunette couldn't really complain.

"O-Oh, Dean. Please, touch them." Castiel begged, grunting at the intense pleasure shooting up his spine. It was that spot Dean had bumped before with his fingertips, but he needed more of it now, it was like it was quickly becoming an addiction, "S-So good, Dean."

The human immediately moved a hand to get a palm full of feathers, searching in them for that fleshy down again, wanting to make his boyfriend scream in pleasure. This needed to be the best night ever. He ran his fingers through them, then rubbed at the down, a broken cry leaving Cas' lips. He thrust up hard, earning another cry, and his lover started to beg for more, some of it incoherent mumbling as he panted.

"Speak up, baby. Tell me what you want. You gotta tell me." Dean managed to pull himself together long enough for a few strong sentences, tugging softly at the feathers in his hand.

"I-I need... I need it harder. It feels so good," Cas tilted his boyfriend's head up, meeting those beautiful green eyes. His wings pulled away from his hand and moved up, stretching out to the sides, "Please, Dean."

The Winchester growled and held him steady as he laid him back down, starting to fuck him into the middle of the mattress. Castiel bucked up against him and gripped tight to his shoulders, legs squeezing around his hips. His wings were pulsing, tips rocking from where they were relaxing on the floor, swaying and brushing the hardwood. They itched to be touched again, and as if Dean could tell, both hands buried in them while he hit that magical spot inside his body. It came out before the angel could hold it in, a shout bursting from his lips and his eyes squeezing shut. Dean didn't stop, thankfully enough, and made a loud, broken noise that made Cas' wings jump with excitement.

Everything was starting to get overwhelming, all these different sensations making him feel more and more flustered, a deep, searing hot build in his lower abdomen becoming very apparent with each thrust. He whined and bucked, doing his best to move with Dean's movements, hugging himself closer to his boyfriend's chest. He whispered shakily to him, telling him he was going to go crazy, having to explain so he would understand. The Winchester understood, more than anything. He loved that Castiel talked dirty to him without even realizing it, and sped up their thrusts, promising huskily that he'd fix it.

The dark haired teen gave a loud moan, rising in tone like a whine, something in a different language, but Dean heard his name. He felt something wet and sticky between on their stomachs, and quickly pulled a hand down to work him through it, make it last longer. The angel's back arched, wings flapping a way that wouldn't get him off the ground, whole body jerking and shivering. He looked obscenely beautiful in Dean's eyes.

The brunette bowed his head onto Cas' shoulder and grunted as he came, his eyes gluing shut, all the pleasure shuddering through him, "O-Oh, fuck. Mm,_ Castiel._"

Cas breathed hard against his lover's hair, running his fingers through it, letting his wings curl around them and hold them together, laying softly on Dean's back. His Grace fluttered through them both, making a bond, hearing the brunette gasp. He shushed him softly, "It's o-okay, Dean. I love you, I-I love you."

He sounded completely wrecked, voice wavering and broken. Dean pressed fevered kisses on his neck, bringing his hips to a stop, making a soft noise as a bright and warm feeling pulsed through him again. He lifted his head and pressed their lips together, setting his hand on Castiel's face, stroking his thumb against his cheek, other hand splaying against his abdomen, "I love you, too. So, so much."

The dark haired teen stopped pumping Grace through his boyfriend, laying his wings back out on the bed, looking more sleek and relaxed. The Winchester sat up, setting a hand on Cas' hip before gently easing out of him, slipping off the condom and tying the end closed. He dropped it into the trash bin next to the bed. Castiel sat up, letting out a deep breath, "Would you like to get cleaned up with me?"

"Of course, babe." Dean slipped off the bed, helping his lover up, who stood on shaky legs. They walked to the bathroom, the dark haired teen letting his wings fold back up for the time being, a promise of a reappearance sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the shower was welcoming to their spent bodies as they stood under the spray together. Dean finally got a good-lighting look at his boyfriend, wet nonetheless, and knew he'd love him. He soaped them up with a washcloth, letting his hands run over Cas' skin as well, sharing kisses while they washed up. Castiel was more careful with how he washed Dean, squeezing his own washcloth on his shoulders so the suds dripped slowly down his body, following them with his eyes, listening to his lover chuckle.<p>

"You're adorable, Cas." The Winchester smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips, moving his body close enough to wash Castiel's back from where they were face to face, "And I'm so glad you showed them to me."

"You may help me groom them, if you want." The angel blushed softly, running the washcloth over the back of Dean's neck, onto his shoulder again.

"I did get kinda rough with them. I'll fix all the messed up feathers." The brunette promised, and Cas nodded, turning away from him to grab more soap. Dean pressed kisses to his shoulder, letting his hands trail over where the bases of his boyfriend's wings were supposed to be, feeling the shiver it caused.

"I don't mind. They don't mind, either. They're actually itching to get to your hands again." He confessed, feeling the other teen's thumbs run down where the bases came out, "Dean, don't. They'll get all wet."

"Well, how are we supposed to clean them?" The Winchester slid his hands around, gliding his fingertips up and down Castiel's abdomen.

"You'll see." The angel smiled and shut off the water, waiting until Dean let him go to get out.

Kisses, two towels and removing the top layer of bedding later, they were half dressed again, a small pile of bottles and other wing care items next to them. Dean was settled behind Cas, carefully applying a product to his wings, some sort of caramel colored foam, after he'd already dry shampooed and combed them. The dark haired teen sighed contently, chin resting on the heel of his palm as his boyfriend tended to his wings. He had done pretty well so far, moving the stressed feathers back into place, massaging the bases. Castiel had jumped and made a noise in a tone he wouldn't want to admit was him when Dean found his glands, and after explaining that he hadn't hurt him, that those parts of his wings were just hard to find and extremely sensitive, he knew the brunette had stored that place to memory.

"You're doing very good, Dean." He commented with a smile, "But I can still sense the oil. You should wash your hands again."

"Why can't I have the smell or whatever of the oil on me?" The Winchester asked, knowing he spread the residue of it in his hair and on his hip already by accident, taking more of the caramel colored foam and working it into his other wing.

"Because, every angel is able to sense it, in a way. It's very strong to me, but it's traceable to other angels. It's like, every angel you come across will know you're marked by a... special substance from an angel's body." He told him.

"Mm, special substance?" Castiel could almost hear Dean smirking, and he rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, gland oil is used for... sexual situations, mostly between angel couples, because they know where it is and how to get it out." Cas explained, shrugging. Dean bumped his shoulder with his wrist to tell him not to, reworking the feathers the shrug made him fumble with.

"So, basically, angels are gonna know I'm taken." He grinned, "Doesn't sound so bad to me. Anyway, what's next?"

The angel smiled fondly, and grabbed a different bottle, "Just for the bases and tips, then we can be done."

Dean took it from him before he could get some on his hands and help, "I'll do that, thank you. I just rub it in?"

"Yeah. A little more than on the regular feathers for the bases, and a little less for the tips." Castiel chuckled softly with a nod, and soon felt hands rubbing at him. His wings swayed and he leaned forward a little more. He shut his eyes at the bliss of his hands, "Amazing, Dean."

"Oh, you like this?" The brunette smiled, making sure the feathers were the right ways before moving around, ready to give the same treatment to the tips, "Bring 'em here, babe."

Cas sat up a bit, curling his wings around so Dean could get the tips, but the human gently eased them up more, "What are you doing?"

"I wanna get all the tips." The Winchester smirked, getting more of the product on his hands.

"You just want to elongate your touching them." The angel blushed softly, but saw the look his lover was wearing. He was sure he'd be taking out his wings a lot more when Dean came over, and had no problem letting him keep his hands on them.

The brunette ran his fingers over the downy underside feathers, trailing all the way up to the very top tips. He saw the other teen shiver, "Do you really have any objections?"

Castiel shook his head and hummed in approval as the human worked the product into his feathers, "No, and you're very good at this."

"I'm learning."

"You're fantastic, as always."

"You're awesome, babe."

* * *

><p>In the morning, when Gabriel arrived back home, he noticed the movie still ready to play where he'd left it, popcorn untouched, and the Winchester's jacket still in the closet. He ascended the stairs, happy to find no clothes strewn across them on a path to his little brother's room, and cracked open his bedroom door, bracing for whatever he would see.<p>

Castiel was on his side, facing the door, fast asleep with Dean next to him. The Winchester had his arm around him, other laying next to him, palm up while one of Cas' wings curled around them, relaxed against his arm and Dean's body. The tip of his wing was making soft circles on the brunette's palm. They were shirtless, but Gabriel could tell they were clothed under the sheets of the bed. He nodded to himself, everything seemingly having gone well. He closed the door quietly and went back downstairs, snapping away the popcorn and making himself some breakfast. He decided that he'd talk with Castiel later, let him get some sleep so it was acceptable to laugh at him when he came downstairs with a limp.


End file.
